etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbinger
The Harbinger (Japanese name Reaper) is one of the new classes in Etrian Odyssey V. Their main strategies involve their signature skill, Miasma Armor, which enables the secondary effects of many skills which involve debuffs and ailments, akin to the Hexers and Nightseekers from past entries. Harbingers in Etrian Odyssey Nexus don't have customizability through their Legendary Names, and thus their skill set is largely condensed. Harbingers in Nexus are more focused on debuffs and Miasma Armor, and thus a great part of their Deathbringer aspect is discarded in favour of Deathguard skills, putting them in a more supporting role. However, proper use of subclasses can allow a Harbinger to relive their Deathbringer role. Legendary Names Deathbringer The Deathbringer fights while causing more types of status ailments through being clad with miasma. With their Miasma Armor speed boost, they aim to disable their enemies before they can even act. They enjoy a large bonus to Strength and Luck to maximize their damage output. *'Strengths:' Easily shuts down entire enemy lines with ailments, and great damage to ailing enemies. Source of the strongest poison damage available to players. *'Weaknesses:' Costly Reap skills, even with TP Up. Needs to take time away from attacking to reset Miasma Armor. Highly dependent on ailments for damage output. Deathguard The Deathguard excels at supporting allies and weakening enemies. Their debuff skills work exceptionally well with Miasma Armor, allowing them to weaken enemies first so that the rest of the party can benefit from it. To better support the team, the Deathguard gains a bonus to Vitality, Wisdom, Agility and TP. *'Strengths:' Good debuffing support. Excellent Miasma maintenance that ties in to their healing skills. *'Weaknesses:' Ephemeral Reap takes time to set up unless supplanted by debuffs from the rest of the party; damage output is poor outside of this skill. Stat Progression (Nexus) Harbingers in Nexus no longer have their stat base tied to a race, and now follow their own stat spread. Compared to their Arcanian counterparts, Harbingers gave up their offensive stats in favour of Luck and Wisdom, to emphasize the Deathguard's supportive role. Skills Any effect prefaced with "Miasma:" requires Miasma Armor buff in order to trigger. If a skill starts with that phrase, it requires the buff to even be used. "Dispel Miasma:" means you must have Miasma Armor active to use that skill, and using it will remove Miasma Armor. Etrian Odyssey 5 Basic = |-| Deathbringer = |-| Deathguard = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Subclassing Harbingers in Nexus are capable of subclasses to expand their role in the party. However, the skill point intensity of their debuff and Miasma tree can leave very little points for the subclass skills. Choose carefully. Subclass for Harbinger *A Protector subclass gives access to shields to reinforce the Harbinger's weaker physical defense stat, with the Harbinger's own Miasma Armor countering the speed penalty. The Guard skills paired with offense debuffs synergize to blunt the enemy's offense, and Shield Bash is a great area attack skill that can also renew Miasma. Recovery Guard and Heal Guard complement Atonement by letting the Harbinger unbind and heal without expending Miasma. *'Medic' skills are for the supportive Harbinger. Their high Wisdom works great for the Heal skills, and their high turn speed due to having Miasma up lets them deploy them in good time. Revive is a great asset to have, with a guaranteed revival on a single target without needlessly expending Miasma to use it. Refresh and Unbind off a Medic subclass will never reach the levels for affecting more than one ally, so rely on Atonement instead. *'War Magus' as a subclass offers a good series of passives. HP Up, Status DEF Up, and ATK Up are staples, and Vampire works wonders when striking anything with ailments from the Reap skills. If you have bind support, usually due to Binding Miasma assisting with this, then the Harbinger also gets to trigger Mind Drain, giving passive healing and regeneration to their line. *'Ninja' skills offer another stacking Status ATK Up for the ailment-oriented Harbinger, but the main draw here is the use of Ninpo: Clone. Despite the steep HP and TP cost, all of this can be quickly regenerated by the Harbinger's Black Wave and Spirit Absorb passives. With two Harbingers stacking and maintaining debuffs, it's easy for both of them to unleash a heavy beating with two Ephemeral Reaps at once. *'Farmer' skills don't discriminate between what weapon the user has and thus are freely accessible to the scythe-wielding Harbingers. Use of Wilting and Binding Miasma amplifies the effect of skills like Strange Seeds and Lullaby to cripple enemies, and Harvest Festival does a number on anything caught in a bind, amplified by the Harbinger's better Strength stat. *'Landsknechts' offer Initiative and Proficiency which work hand-in-hand with the Harbinger's Miasma Armor speed bonus, increasing damage done and assisting the party moving afterwards. As Harbinger skills are mostly single-element, Single Devotion will give a good damage bonus on top of everything else. *'Nightseeker' passives are for the offensive Harbinger, looking to reclaim their Deathguard role. Proficiency and Foul Mastery are the key passives to go for as they amplify the damage the Harbinger does to ailing enemies. Follow Trace can also be used well by the Harbinger when their Reaps hit ailing enemies, and the Throw skills let a Harbinger inflict ailments on single targets for less TP. Harbingers as Subclass As a subclass, Harbingers are mainly taken for their Miasma and debuff skills, which do not require any stats to use. Miasma Armor has the action speed bonus for slower party members, and Atonement functions as a good backup full-party heal when needing to purge ailments. *'Medics' with a Harbinger subclass focus on debuffs when they don't need to heal. Miasma Armor itself will also offset the low action speed of their First Aid skills. Their own Star Drop and Medical Rod can also trigger Endless Shroud to maintain Miasma Armor. *'Farmers' can further support the party with debuffs. In particular, Binding Miasma can increase the enemies' susceptibility to binds and improve the strength of Strange Seeds, setting up for instant kills with Harvest Festival. The Farmer themselves can also use the ailment-inducing Reap skills to cripple enemies even more. *'Arcanists' with a Harbinger subclass can maintain Miasma by spamming Charm and Atrophic Eye after a Circle is set up. Atonement is another emergency healing button that doesn't sacrifice their Circle. Another stacking Status ATK Up will also improve the efficiency of their Circles. Trailer Gallery Reaper01 c01.png|Male Portrait 1 reaper02_c01.png|Female Portrait 1 reaper03_c01.png|Male Portrait 2 reaper04_c01.png|Female Portrait 2 Harbinger Attack Screenshot - Temporal Shroud.jpg|Temporal Shroud in action Harbinger Attack Screenshot - Wilting Miasma.jpg|Wilting Miasma in action Category:Etrian Odyssey V Category:Etrian Odyssey V Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes